dream demon
by Loser-582
Summary: not good whith summary
1. prologue

Dream demon

Prologue

It was a nice sunny day and i was in the club room of the Writing Club while they read another of my story

"Wheel this as expected from fujiwara"

"Hey why don't you read it to the very end kirishima!"said fujiwara

"As i keep staying we should read and write with our utmost passion we mustn't make this a place where we act half-heartedly inside her is a world brought to us by fujiwara-kun first we should understand this"

" sorry fujiwara"said kirishima

"Its okay"said fujiwara

Ok and that's today meating you can all leave"

"Bye chief"said kirishima

"Bye"

The three people walk outside of school and went their separate ways

''why do i feel sleepy,fujiwara though

But his eyes when closing

When he open his eyes he found himself in a forest and wolk until he found a town

"I should go talk to someone so i can know where i am"said fujiwara

~later in the town~

"Hey sir can you tell me where i am" said fujiwara

Well your at Kuoh town"said the man

"Thank you"said fujiwara

'Kuoh i never heard of that town before,

A/n hello everyone i have a crossover with highschool dxd and yumekui merry and i hope you enjoy the chapter i might continue this if you Whant it to


	2. chapter 1

Dream demon

Chapter 1

Part 1/2

''so i'm in a town i don't know huh i wonder if i have money in my bag"fujiwara then open his bag and found 450,000 Yen and papers with my information along with my school supplies and his phone

"Wait when did i get all this money and

Why do i have this papers and i have my phone i should call someone"said fujiwara

Then called his childhood friend Isana Tachibana ''sorry but this phone number is disconnected or is,fujiwara ended the call

''did she change her phone number or sumthin i better call the others,fujiwara though

~minutes later~

"Why is nobody answering did they all change their phone numbers or something

If i can't get ahold of anybody i should get a place to stay at madye i should get a job to earn some money for the rent and tobey food Maybe i should go school here for a little bit until i now where i am in japan"siad fujiwara

Then he walked until he found what looked like a school when he walked into the school he notice the sky changed into a purple collar

'is this some sort of daydream,thought fujiwara

Then he heard fighting coming from the courtyard(i think) then he walked and found unit he found people fighting with swords

Then on of thame notices me and said

"Why is there a human hear"

"It doesn't matter just get rid of him"

"Ok i will do"

Then she came at fujiwara at increased speed

''she is going to kill me if i do nothing, thought fujiwara

"ultra lucid Gadget: chaser" said fujiwara

When she hit fujiwara but then he disappeared she looked around unit she found him but now he's wearing a cape and as a mask on one side of his face and as a Saw-Guillotine Sword and there were

4 girls with cat ears. And they were holding a gun other wher holding a sword

"How were you able to move so fast and where did those nekomata come from" said the girl

a/n hello everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter of dream demon and the next chapter might come in 4 days of w weeks

I don't know so i hope you enjoy


	3. character profile fujiwara yumeji

Character profile

Name Fujiwara yumeji

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Gender: Male

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 53 kg

Birthday: July 7th

Eye Color: Brown

Nationality: Japanese

Affiliation: High School Student

Human Dream Demon Hybrid

Partner: Merry Nightmare

Appearance

He has dark colored hair that has a hair antenna.

Powers Abilities

Physical Attributes

He is an average strength human. When he was younger he used to skateboard.

Dream Powers

He's able to see what kind of dreams another person will have when he makes a ring with his fingers and looks through them. Different colors he sees determine what dreams will occur although it's only effective 30% of the time. However, black auras have a 100% chance of nightmares. Yet when he tries to look at Dream Demons such as Merry, they are perceived as transparent (having no aura).

Yumeji also has the ability to use a Dream Demon's signature ability, which he names "Lucid Gadget"; and whenever he uses it, his right eye's pupil copies the shape of the corresponding Dream Demon's pupil. As of chapter 88, Yumeji's Lucid Gadget has reached a new state of power allowing him to actually transfer the dream demon of another vessel into himself, which means he can fully copy the entire power of any dream demon instead of just a weaker copy/duplicate of it.

Lucid Gadget

Dream Demon

1 John Doe

2 Ichima

3 Chris Evergreen

4 Noir

5 Landsborough

6 Ionian and Aeolian Achtelnote

7 Legion

8 Pharos Hercules

9 Quartier Latin

10 Engi Threepiece

11 Hrimthurs

Title

1 "Chaser"

2 "Loneliness"

3 "Lovers"

4 "Chain"

5 "Maze"

6 "Maestro"

7 "Familiar"

8 "Pharos"

9 "Hunter"

10 "Garden"

11 "Ice Wall"

Copied power

1 Saw-Guillotine Sword

2 Giant Kokeshi Summon

3 Floating Hand

4 Chain

5 Mechanical Clown Minion

6 Conductor Hand Puppet

7 Substitute Decoy Copy

8 Altering a Daydream -or- Giant Axe

9 Taser Arm

10 Sannasubi Sword

11 An ice wall

Ultra

1 Saw-Guillotine Sword

Super Speed

Little Chasers

Finally, Yumeji was able to summon John Doe and his cat army during the battle against "Chain" Noir, briefly showing the possession of a key-ring similar to Merry's. "Chain" Noir describes this power as the ability to connect the dream worlds of two different Dream Demons, an ability also shared by Hercules.

It's interesting to note that (so far) Yumeji seems to only be able to use his abilities with his right hand, the same hand that Merry has her scar on, which is also the same hand Yumeji had injured when catching Isana at the playground when they were children. In addition, Kyo Shiragi also has a scar on his right hand, which he appears to have used to send a Dream Demon inside of Sakagami.

Also, Yumeji is able to enter Daydreams even if he is not a Dream Demon, nor possessed by a Dream Demon. Later in the manga series, John Doe points that this should be impossible and questions Yumeji's humanity.

Yumeji is immortal so long as Kyō Shiragi exists.

Yumeji has his own Garden, and finally, summons it when fighting Hercules. It is shown to contain a moon, the same as Engi.


	4. chapter 1 part 2

Dream demon

Chapter 1

Part 2/2

"It doesn't matter what you do human it's still going to end the same and that's with you dead" said the girl with a sword

"Yeah it doesn't matter because your a weak human after all" said the blonde haired girl

"Is that what you think you demom"said on of the cat girls

"Yeah master won't lose to you"said another cat girl

"Is that what you think then why don't you come and attack as if you can"said the girl with a sword

And then they got into position to fight and so did we but that was when we headed

 _ **"There has been a distorted in the raitong game so the game will be in a break until we remove the problems and the game will start again Tomorrow" said a voice that belong to a female**_

And the a red circle appears and 2 fingers appeared and they were walking thoughts us and then one was about to speak and said

"Will you mind following us" said the man with long red hair

"Ok will you lead the way" said fujiwara as i turned of my ultra Lucid Gadget

Then they followed the guy with red hair and a maid with grey hair

They stood on top of the circle

And where teleported to another place

"Where are we"said fujiwara

"Where in the underworld" said the guy with red hair

"The underworld and can i ask something whoa are you" said fujiwara

"Im am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the 4 Satan's and this is my wife Grayfia

And what is your name" sirzechs

"My name is fujiwara yumeji"said fujiwara

"Can you tell me what where you doing interrupting the rating game fujiwara" said sirzech

"I don't know i was going to sign up to a school next thing i notice is the sky changed collars and i hear fighting from a far so i decided to crack it out and you know the rest"said fujiwara

"so your saying that you don't know how you got into the arena of the rating game if that so can you tell me where you live so we can drop you off" said sirzech

"I don't have a home"said fujiwara

"You don't have a home then where do your parents live"said sirzech

"i don't know where they are at"said fujiwara

"Why don't i give you a place to live along with you friend over there"said sirzech

"Thank you very much"said everybody with fujiwara

"Grayfia send them to the house in the human world"

"Yes sirzech" said Grayfia

a\n hello everyone how was the chapter and i figured out how the story will work out the most port but the hard part is the Weighting i don't know how to continue it takes me awhile to figure out how to continue the chapter and i did the character profile because i don't know if any of you have read the manga yumekui merry so i put some information on yumeji and please review

Loserboy out

Bye~~~~~~~~


	5. chapter 2

Dream demon

Chapter 2

Edited by Inhumqn

"This is where you will be staying" said Grayfia.

"The house is so big" said fujiwara.

"It's so big" said the four cat girls.

"You may pick your room and make yourself at home and you five will be going to school the same school as you'll be going to fuji, as of sir zech-sama and I, should take our leave and I shall be back with your uniforms" said Grayfia.

~scene break in the house~

"So this is our new house" said cat girl one

"Yes it is" said cat girl two

"I have a question" said fujiwara.

"Yes fujiwara?" said cat girl three.

"Is there really a place as the underworld or was all of that a Daydream?" said fujiwara.

"No, I never heard or seen master maintain a place called the underworld, but this world is not really real, it's some sort of dream world" said cat girl one.

"A dream world? I have another question, do any of you have a name?" said fujiwara.

"No, we don't have name" said cat girl four.

"Can I give you a name?" said fujiwara.

_hope you liked the chapter and I got a editor and until the next chapter loserboy out_

"Hello everyone that's reading or enjoying dream demon, thank you so much for enjoying it. as of today, I'll be the editor of dream demon."

-from inhumqn.


	6. chapter 3

Dream daemon

Chapter 3

"I know what i will name you 5"then yumeji pointed at one of the cat girl she had hair that want passed her shoulder but it was put in a ponytail and she whore glasses "your name will be Akiko"said yumeji

"My name would be akiko it sound nice"said akiko

"and your name will be"he pointed at a girl with long hair and had twin tail "Akemi an you two will be" the girls he pointed at head short hair "Aiko and Airi and for the last one your name will be" he pointed at the last cat girl she had spike hair "Ayame how do you like you name i gave you all" said yumeji

"There great thanks yumeji"said all the 5 girls

"I'm going to sleep so see you tomorrow"said yumeji

An

How was the chapter i hope you enjoy it and i will like to tell you to check out my other fic and with that said loserboy Out bye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 Coming soon


End file.
